Marauders Sleeping Beauty
by LilSasamiGrl
Summary: This is a James/Lily fanfic. Based off of Sleeping Beauty! ^__^ Please R+R!


TealDragoness: Aye! I just finished Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and I'm hooked on James and Lily right now. So I'll be writing a fanfic on them. =D  
  
Kai: Oy! You reckless thing! What about your other fanfics???  
  
TealDragoness: *glares* WHO'S THE AUTHOR HERE??? YOU DARE CALL ME RECKLESS??? AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A THING???  
  
Daisuke: *blinks*  
  
Kenshin: Oro...Miss TealDragoness here is hyper...as noted above...  
  
TealDragoness: *evil laughter* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! So what if I'm hyper??? Fear my wrath!!!  
  
Kurama: ^__^;; Anyways, this is a J/L fanfic, and this time, it's Daisuke's time to do the summary and Kenshin's turn to do the Disclaimers.  
  
Daisuke: Summarry...hmm...well it's original for one thing...ok, it's a Marauder's version of Sleeping Beauty.  
  
TealDragoness: Teehee ^_____^ If it's original, people will read.  
  
Kenshin: Oro -__-;; Miss TealDragoness does not own Mrs. Rowling's Harry Potter ideas. Miss TealDragoness does own Michael Evans, Kasey Evans, Andrew Potter, Jessica Potter, and Roy Evans though.  
  
TealDragoness: *snicker* Michael and Kasey are two people I know...same with Andrew and Jessica...and if they ever read this, I want to see how red their faces will be. *evil grin* Now read and review after or else!!!! *sharp teeth*  
  
Kai: Oh brother, ever heard of manners? *TealDragoness tackles Kai as hey have a severe fight*  
  
~*~  
  
A brunette woman stepped out to the living room as the relatives of both sides fell into silence. "It's a girl," she smiled brightly, tears shining in her eyes. Her red-headed husband stepped, embracing his wife.  
  
"We shall have a feast...with everyone we know and the witch friends of your grandfather to bless this child," Michael whispered lovingly into Kasey's ear. Kasey frowned a bit.  
  
"But Mike...you know I don't fully appreciate magic and spells..." Kasey said. Michael was a Muggle but Kasey was half witch and half Muggle though she never went to a magical school. She took on the life of a normal Muggle instead of being wrapped up into magic and spells. Her grandfather was a pureblood wizard. Though Michael was a Muggle, he was always interested into the wizarding world.  
  
"Please Kasey...to bless our child...we'll invite them to help our child live a joyous life (TealDragoness: Hmm...that's not right...the Michael I know would never even know what the word joyous means ^__^)," Michael pleaded. Kasey looked hesitant but eventually gave in.  
  
"Alright...I must retire to the bedroom now...she will be expected in three months," Kasey said tiredly. Michael nodded.  
  
"...Lily...will be expected in three months, you mean," Michael smiled, naming the child. "I shall join you after this feast...in bed..." Michael grinned mischievously. A young brown-haired girl and a young red-headed boy was pulling on Michael's arm.  
  
"Daddy..." they whimpered. Michael looked down, tears also sparkling his eyes.  
  
"Petunia...Roy...meet your new sister, Lily," Michael said pointing to Kasey's round stomach. Petunia poked it, making Kasey laugh a bit.  
  
"She doesn't look human..." Roy said cautiously, crossing his arms. Both Michael and Kasey laughed.  
  
"She's not born you, dear," Kasey said gently. "I'll see you later," she kissed both Petunia and Roy's head, walking off slowly to the bedroom.  
  
"Daddy, you said you'd-" Roy started.  
  
"I promise...later..." Michael said, leaving the two alone. (TealDragoness: Ok, ok. I know Aurora in Sleeping Beauty didn't have any sisters of brothers. And I know Lily doesn't have a brother. But my friends Michael and Kasey have a child named Roy so I want to leave that in.) Roy frowned. Petunia looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"Daddy never pays attention to us anymore," Petunia wailed. Roy still had his arms crossed.  
  
"That's how it was when you were born, Petunia," Roy spat, nastily. "But this Lily girl is having even more attention then when you were born...I don't see anything special in her," Roy sighed angrily.  
  
~3 months and a week later~  
  
Sitting in the highest chairs of the fanciful house were Michael, Kasey, Roy, Petunia, and little Lily Evans in her mother's arms. They were here, along with their friends, relatives, and the three special witches, on account of the birth of Lily Evans. Kasey, about every two minutes, would bend her head down to Lily's head, which was sprouting little red hairs, and kiss it. She was rocking Kasey slowly. Roy and Petunia were watching from afar with a look of jealousy on their faces, which was unapparent to Michael or Kasey.  
  
"Hullo Uncle and Auntie Evans," said a young boy. He had clambered up to the high table with his father and mother fallowing him. Michael smiled at the young boy.  
  
"Hullo James," Michael said cheerfully. He looked up to the couple following James. "Andrew, Jessica, glad you could make it," Michael said with a nod. Kasey got up slowly from her spot, handing Lily to Michael. She hugged Jessica in a tight hug.  
  
"Of course we're here! We wouldn't miss out on something with our best friends!" Jessica squealed. She knelt down to Lily, smiling. "She looks just like Michael...or maybe that's only because of her red hair," Jessica laughed, the other three laughing as well. James peeked over at the baby.  
  
"What have you got in your hands, James?" Kasey asked the black-haired boy. James looked at his hands, then at Kasey, opening his hands. In his hands was a beautiful pink heart necklace. "It's beautiful," Kasey grinned. "Is it for Lily?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah...can I give it to her?" James asked. Michael gave an approving nod. He walked over to Lily, placing the necklace over her head so that the heart piece lay against her chest.  
  
"Master Evans, we're ready," a tall but wise looking witch said coming up to Michael with two other witches behind her.  
  
"Excellent," Michael smiled brightly. (TealDragoness: O__o I didn't know Michael knew the meaning of excellent either...) "Kasey, hun, they're ready for the blessings," Michael leaned over to his wife. Kasey smiled and nodded. She steadily but reluctantly handed Lily over to the tall witch.  
  
"Thank you so much...for giving our daughter a better life from this," Kasey said wholeheartedly. The tall witch nodded curtly.  
  
"Allow me to introduce ourselves, my name is Minerva McGonagall," said the tall one. She pointed to another witch, much shorter than she was. "This is Pomona Sprout," Minerva said, as the short witch nodded her head kindly. "And Poppy Pomfrey," she introduced the last one who was the nurse of the group.  
  
"It's nice to meet you ladies," Kasey smiled. Poppy took Lily gently and brought her to the center of the banquet hall. Michael tapped his golden goblet with his spoon a few times to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Listen up everyone! We will now go on to the ceremonial blessings," Michael announced, sitting back down. Everyone took his or her seats, a few chatter still heard. They were all truly excited for the special moment. Magically making a cradle appear, Poppy set the young one down as she and the other two witches walked off a bit, standing in a line, Minerva in the front. Minerva then headed back to the baby, taking out her wand.  
  
"I am deeply thankful for having the opportunity for this moment. Being a professor, I grant Lily with the blessing of knowledge," Minerva said, appearing to have smiled. She said, silently, a spell, tapping her wand on Lily's cradle. She went back to Pomona and Poppy. Pomona headed up next. She smiled softly at the sleeping baby.  
  
"With knowledge already given and by the looks of it, it seems Lily has already the gift what I was going to give. Nevertheless, I give Lily the gift of beauty," Pomona smiled brightly, tapping her wand also. As she headed back, Poppy headed up next.  
  
"The two best gifts are given so I cannot give such a great gift. All the same, I-" Poppy started only to be interrupted when a cloud of black smoke appeared in the middle of the hall. Kasey stood up abruptly. "Lily," she gasped. In the middle of the hall, nothing changed with the exception of the light dimmed and another short witch standing there. Kasey looked over at Minerva; Minerva had her lips pursued, not looking cheery at all.  
  
"Umbridge," Minerva called. Showing her face, the witch called Umbridge took her robes off. The crowd gasped, seeing the hideous toad-like face. Umbridge glared at everyone.  
  
"The names Dolores, McGonagall. So I look a little ugly, so what?" she hissed.  
  
"A little?" James whispered to Jessica.  
  
"Shh!" Jessica whispered back to her son.  
  
"I am revolted!" Umbridge boomed.  
  
"So am I," McGonagall snapped back. "What's the matter now, Dolores?" McGonagall sighed, looking irritated.  
  
"You three," she jeered, pointing at Minerva, Pomona, and Poppy. "You were all invited to this occasion...why am I not?" she shouted at Michael and Kasey, now a wicked grin forming on her face.  
  
"Ah-..." Michael seemed taken aback. Kasey stepped up, defending her husband.  
  
"Please Dolores...I-I'm sorry...we called for three qualified witches...we didn't know who was going to be sent," Kasey fought back in words. Dolores snapped her head with a chilly glare back at McGonagall.  
  
"And you didn't confront me? May I remind you that I work for the Ministry of Magic?" Dolores growled.  
  
"Not yet, Umbridge, not yet. You didn't get your acceptance letter yet," McGonagall smirked. She seemed to be resisting the temptation to duel with the old bat.  
  
"It's official. My uncle can get me in. He's the secretary of the Minister, you know. And when he retires, I'll be secretary," she beamed. Stalking over to the baby, Lily started to cry.  
  
"What are you doing?" cried a pale-looking Pomona.  
  
"What all you three are doing, giving the little darling a blessing," she smirked. None of the audience were particularly convinced.  
  
"I'm warning you, Dolores. Don't touch the child! Sibyll, Rolanda, and Irma were just as qualified as us, and they didn't get to come, now did they? If they didn't come, what makes you think that you of all people would bbe even qualified?" McGonagall yelled enraged. Umbridge's face flushed a deep crimson.  
  
"On your 16th birthday, though all these blessings will take effect, it will be no use! You will not only be killed but killed by the one feared most! Lord Voldemort!" Umbridge cried with a hysterical laughter. She disappeared with another puff of black smoke. There was a thump from the front. Kasey had fallen to her knees.  
  
"No...no...Lily..." she cried, tears forming what could be a river.  
  
"Please, you must do something to help Lily..." Michael called with a pale face. He looked desperate. McGonagall and Sprout were also deeply concerned. They looked at Pomfrey, who still needed to make a wish for this child. She nervously walked over to the crib, white-faced. Taking a deep breath, she held her wand out. Most of the Muggles around were now scared of whatever wish she was going to make for Lily.  
  
"Dear child, not on your 16th birthday will you be killed...but later on...five years later..." Pomfrey said saddened. There was no way that she could prevent the curse. No way to take it back, no way to stall in longer, no other way.  
  
As the night grew weary, guests began to leave until at last, the only ones left were Michael, Kasey, and the three witches. Kasey was a wreck; she could not stop crying.  
  
"Is there no possible way to prevent this?" Michael asked, looking frightened. Pomona looked down sadly. Poppy had tears slowly streaming down her face. McGonagall was upset, yes, but she hid it with her stern look still plastered on her face.  
  
"No...I'm sorry, Evans. Let her live happily...for those 21 years..." McGonagall replied. Michael looked down.  
  
"Please take her," Michael said gently. From behind him, Kasey let out a yelp.  
  
"Michael! What are you doing?" the tears drastically falling from her face.  
  
"Think about it, Kasey. Maybe if Lily stays with them, she'll have a chance to live," Michael argued back. McGonagall held her hand up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Evans...I've already informed you that there is no counter- " McGonagall started.  
  
"Maybe there will be by then...it's twenty years...maybe if..." Michael started. He turned to Kasey. "Please...dear...if they do find a way, they will be able to help Lily..." Michael stated his side. Kasey looked, distressed, at the floor, tears still flowing like mad. She slowly nodded, agreeing with him. She turned her head. "Please, will you take her? As a request?" Michael asked anxiously to the three witches. McGonagall took a deep breath.  
  
"If it means that much to you, Evans, I will," she said giving a small smile. Kasey took Lily from her crib, kissing her with tears falling down on her. She handed Lily to Poppy.  
  
"Thank you," Michael said relieved as he held his wife.  
  
"Oh, no problem at all," Sprout smiled. "We will return her back here when she is 16...I reckon that'll be for the best...if truly we don't find a counter-curse, I'm sure you'd like her to spend the last five years...with her family," Sprout said, sympathetically. Michael and Kasey nodded, agreeing to the plan. With one last embrace for now o Lily, Michael and Kasey watched as the three witches got their cloaks on. Poppy cuddled the baby under her cloak. They head off, away from the castle.  
  
~*~  
  
TealDragoness: Stupid Umbridge!!! *tear*  
  
Kai: *mutters* At least you stopped attacking me...it's your own stupid fic, get a grip, would you??  
  
Kurama: Oh dear...  
  
Kenshin: Oro -__-;; I think Miss TealDragoness would like it very much if you review her fanfic, that I do.  
  
TealDragoness; Thanks for reading my fanfic! I'll erm...try to update as soon as I can! ^__^ 


End file.
